An electronic device such as a computer chassis often comprises a main body and a cover attached to the main body. The main body comprises a bottom plate, two side plates, a top plate cooperatively defining a receiving area for receiving electronic components therein. The electronic components can comprises a motherboard, hard disks, a plurality of expansion cards, power supply. Usually, the computer chassis is metal.